


Meet Me In The Hallway

by donamorte



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donamorte/pseuds/donamorte
Summary: Billy started dating around fourteen when his friends started dating and talking about girls. Usually, he would go for the hardest girls to get, hoping they would deny. If that didn’t work, he’d take them to wherever his friends were taking their dates. He held their hands and kissed them. It was easy. Automatic. This was very different.Billy is very nervous about his first date with Steve.





	Meet Me In The Hallway

Every time the door to the movies opened, Billy’s heart faltered. He was fidgeting and sweating. Billy never felt so nervous about a date. Of course, all of the other times the dates hadn’t been for real. He started dating around fourteen when his friends started dating and talking about girls. Usually, he would go for the hardest girls to get, hoping they would deny. If that didn’t work, he’d take them to wherever his friends were taking their dates. He held their hands and kissed them. It was easy. Automatic. This was very different. 

When Steve said he wanted to take Billy out, he laughed. It sounded like a ridiculous joke. They had been doing whatever it was that they were doing for almost one month. Making out whenever they could and hooking up whenever that wasn’t enough, which was a lot. However, Billy didn’t fool himself into thinking they could have more than that. Not there, not in Hawkins, not with his dad around. It was hard enough to believe Steve wanted him in the first place, let alone want something _more_. Billy tried telling him they couldn’t. 

“No one has to know. We’re just two friends, going to see a movie together. What’s weird about that?”

Billy considered it. They had been hanging out together a lot, people knew they were friends now. Maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal. 

“Forget it, man. It was just a stupid idea,” Steve said with a faint smile. 

He started playing with his keychain, looking miserable. Billy watched his fingers moving and the way his hair fell over his face and how cute he looked in his stupid Scoops uniform. Billy would do anything for him. He was too far gone for Steve Harrington. 

“So it’d be a date, then?” 

Steve snapped his head at him, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” he answered softly. 

“Okay,” Billy said before he grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him.

It was his first date with someone he actually liked. His first date with a boy. He felt like his insides were melting. Billy started pacing around to calm himself. He looked bitterly at the _no smoking_ sign on the wall thinking he should've waited outside. He was so distracted he didn't notice Harrington approaching until he was right in front of him. Billy jumped when he saw him, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Steve was wearing his white jacket with red stripes. It was slightly chilly that night but it didn't call for a jacket. Billy knew he was only wearing that because it made him look cool.

"Hey," said Steve with a warm smile.

"Hey," Billy replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Are you alright?” He asked, lowering his voice, a concerned look forming on his face. 

“Yeah,” lied Billy. 

Steve narrowed his eyes but let it slide. Billy didn’t know how he could be so chill. 

“Did you get the tickets?” 

Billy dug his hand in his pocket and showed the tickets to Steve. Back To The Future, 20:30. 

“Why are you shaking?” 

Steve tried to hold Billy’s hand but he quickly pulled away and sank them in his pockets. 

“I’m not.” 

Billy’s cheeks burned and he looked away. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him, but he didn’t dare to look back. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t want… Are you having second thoughts?” 

“No!” Billy stared at Steve like he was insane. “I just…”

Then he shut up. He couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t make him sound like a fifteen-year-old with a crush. 

“I’ve never done this before, okay?” Billy almost mumbled. 

“What?” 

Billy rolled his eyes at Steve’s confused face. 

“Go on a date. A real one.” 

Steve seemed to understand. He looked at Billy with those big teddy bear eyes and smiled softly. 

“You don’t have to be nervous. Promise I’ll treat you right.” 

Billy felt his whole body burn. He didn’t know if it was the stare or the smile or the proximity, but he knew Harrington had him under his pinky. Steve leaned forward a little more.  

“You look really cute when you blush. Makes it really hard not to kiss you,” he whispered. 

There was a hint of provocation in his eyes, like a promise for more. Billy really wished they weren’t going to see a stupid movie when there were much more interesting thing they could be doing. They had a date to go to, though. 

“C’ mon, Harrington. The movie is starting.”


End file.
